


You're leaving

by 10koi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Multi, i wont post the ones i dont really like lol, im just posting some of my tumblr stuff on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10koi/pseuds/10koi
Summary: MC's dying...





	You're leaving

**Author's Note:**

> everyone has be writing mc death angst lately and i need fluff. and more angst. how about the rfa new their mc was dying (of a disease or somethin) and had already come to terms with it (love your imagines!!!!)

**YOOSUNG**

  * He was currently heading to the hospital and that scene kept replaying in his mind.
  * “Yoosung… I’m… I’m going to.. I’m going to die soon so… Let’s both enjoy the time we’ve got left!”
  * This was bullshit. 
  * You told him you wouldn’t leave him. You promised that it wouldn’t happen again. That someone he loved dearly wouldn’t be taken away again.
  * Then he started feeling something wet run down his cheeks. 
  * He was crying.
  * Still, he’d spend every second you had left right next to you.
  * He hardly ever left your side.
  * When it was time you held his hand as tightly as you could and told him in the gentlest voice you could muster.
  * “I love you, Kim Yoosung. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to keep growing as a person. So please, promise me that you’ll try to find love again and that you won’t try to forget everything by locking yourself up with your games. Please promise me that you will find someone who’ll manage to make you even happier than I ever could. I know that I don’t have the right to ask this of you, since I broke mine. But please, I beg of you…”



**ZEN**

  * He was an actor. And what are actors best at?
  * Pretending. That’s what he did when he agreed to spend your last months of life with a positive attitude and without any restraints.
  * He was happy to live like that. He just was destroyed by the fact that you would leave his side soon.
  * That he’d be alone again. 
  * He refused any job that came his way for the duration of those months.
  * He tried to make you feel like a  _real_ princess, he’d treat you as if you were something sacred.
  * He’d be so good at holding back his tears, knowing that this would hurt you deeply. He just wanted you to be truly happy. At least for the time left.
  * And when you were finally gone, your last words stuck to him, until he found happiness again. 
  * “Ryu Hyun… You dork. You beautiful, talented, and absolutely precious dork. Please, keep on pursuing your dream, but never ever put aside your happiness, friendship, and love. Please, try to find it again, try to find love. Just keep me in a small corner of your mind so that you can look for the love and strength you need when and  _only_  when you feel like  _no one_  else will be able to provide it for you. I will keep on cheering for you! I love you, Zenny.”



**JUMIN**

  * We all know he’s terrible at handling strong emotions like these. During all the process of your illness, he’d keep up the strong front. He kept feigning calmness.
  * But when you told him that you’d be dying soon, that you knew, you  _felt_ you didn’t have much time left he broke.
  * He couldn’t handle it much longer.
  * He clung onto you and cried for so long that it made your heart ache.
  * Maybe it was selfish to do that, but he couldn’t stop himself. 
  * He’d spend the last days/months of your life giving you and little thing you needed. Anything.
  * And when you asked him to make love to you one last time he tried so hard to transmit all those feelings he had for you. He tried so hard to let you know how special you were for him and how in love he was with you.
  * Your last words stuck with him for the rest of his life and he made sure to follow them.
  * “You know it’s happening… And I just want you to know that I am completely in love with you, Han Jumin. Now and forever. I really hope we meet again someday. I know we will. But, for now I need you to know that you can’t put up those walls you worked so hard to bring down. Please open your heart to others. If you don’t wish to find love again, then please find comfort in the people who truly love you. Please, find the strength I won’t be able to provide from them. I will always be with you, my feelings will always be with you.”



**JAEHEE**

  * She’d put up the “I’m completely okay, I can handle this 100%” facade when you told her that you knew death was coming soon and that you wanted to live the remaining days to the fullest.
  * She closed her bakery for the next month or so and decided to take you on a small vacation, while you still had some strength left.
  * It was when you heard muffled crying coming from the bathroom that you decided to walk in and wrap your arms feebly around your girlfriend.
  * “I love you, Jaehee. I love you so much. With my entire being and soul. Please, continue to pursue happiness and never let someone ever drag you down. Please, keep on being a hard worker and being that good natured person you always are. You are such a caring soul and you honestly will have nothing but good things come your way. Just… please, never go back to doing things that make you unhappy because that’ll make me unhappy too. I want to see you smiling from wherever I am.”



**SEVEN**

  * But of course this would happen. He didn’t deserve someone like this, he didn’t deserve to be happy. So God decided to take something precious from him again.
  * He would be so hurt, so deeply hurt. But he put up his “707″ front and decided to make you laugh as much as possible for the remaining time.
  * You knew what was going on with him. You knew him. And you knew that he was dying inside. 
  * One night you grabbed his hand and smiled up at him.
  * “I too, want to leave evidence that I existed…”
  * He got the message and that night he let you show him all the love you felt for him. And he let himself let out all his emotions afterwards.
  * Then you two decided to spend the rest of your days doing  _crazy_ stuff. 
  * “Saeyoung… My love… My angel. You deserve so much better than this bullshit. You deserve so so so much better. You deserve to be happy and I’m sorry you have to go through something like this again. I… I love you so so much, I am in love with you. You helped me see this world in a whole different perspective and for that I’m thankful. Please, don’t close the doors into your heart again. You deserve to find someone who loves you as much.. no… even more than I ever did. You deserve everything good in this universe, Saeyoung. My beautiful beautiful baby. I love you. I will be up there, cheering for you, watching over you, and loving you endlessly. I’ll wait for you. We’ll meet again and I will have my Hero of Justice in my arms again.”




End file.
